Digimon Adventure Squad
by DigitalMaster1100
Summary: 7,000 Digi-Years ago 7 evil beings were vanished. Now 4 years after the Digi-destined, DATS, and the tamers adventure has ended. The Beings are now back. The three groups of humans must band together and stop it. 1/3/5 crossover beginning of season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Adventure Squad**

**Hey everyone welcome to my Digimon Story! It's a crossover of Digimon Adventure, Data Squad, with some Tamers. I hope you like my story! Enjoy!**

**DigitalMaster does own digimon sadly Q_Q  
><strong>

**-Digimon-**

4 years have past since the adventures of the digi-destined, DATS, and the Tamers. All has been peaceful since then, but now with the rise of Ancient evil the groups are needed again.

-Digimon-

"TK Time for School!" A Blond women called from the front door of the Takeru Takaishi newly apartment complex. Takeru groaned getting out of bed.

"Coming!" He called. The blond quickly ran to the bathroom brushing his teeth. After he grabbed his clothes, a yellow long sleeve button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some white socks. After eating, Takeru got up to grab his shoes "Oh honey I won't be home later tonight I have to stay overtime for my job. I'll see you later ok?" His mother called

"Ok" He replied getting out the house. Once he got out he ran for the elevator. Right before he reached the elevator he crashed into a Lavender haired girl.

"Watch where you going Freak!" She scolded Takeru

"Sorry." He apologized

"Yolei!" A small boy ran up to the girl and helped her up. "Why were you yelling?" He asked

"That guy ran into me!" Yolei shouted and pointed at Takeru.

"Sorry" The blond apologized again

"Yolei!" He scolded her "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior." He helped Takeru up "My name's Iori but call me Cody."

"I am Takeru call me TK." He greeted the two

"I'm sorry for my behavior" She apologized with an embarrassed face. "I'm Yolei."

"Do you go to Odaiba middle school?" Yolei asked.

"How do you know?" TK asked with a shocked face

"I saw your name on one of the teacher's papers." She replied "How about we head there together?" Yolei Suggested.

"Sure" Takeru and Cody agreed and the three walked together.

-Digimon-

"Keenan!" A girl greeted a Dark Blue haired boy.

"Kristy!" Keenan ran to her. "How are you doing?" The dark haired boy asked

"I'm doing great!" She held up a letter to him.

"What's this?" He asked examining the letter

"A birthday card, what do you think it is a mission from DATS?" She joked

"For who?" He then asked

"Me silly" She also joked though sounding clearly annoyed

"Thanks I make sure I'll come!" Keenan then said running off.

"I wonder if he'll even remember." She said storming off

After Kristy stormed off she found herself at the old DATS headquarters though clearly destroyed.

She thought about the past still sadden by Biyomon leaving. "Biyomon where are you?" she asked out loud.

"Kristy? What are you doing here?" a blond professor came up to her

"Hey Thomas. Well remembering the old days Biyomon, Marcus." She sighed

"We'll see them one day." He reassured her "you need to get home do you? come ride in my limo." He offered a seat.

Then out of nowhere a small green portal appeared on the ruble of the DATS headquarters. "Is that a digi-gate?" Kristy asked her eyes widening.

" I don't know but we need to get you home" Thomas rushed the two to the car

"Ok but you will tell Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi won't you?" She asked

"I will." He replied driving home.

**-Digimon-**

How did you like it? I'll hopefully have the next chapter done by next week!


	2. Episode 2: Portal? That's new

**Digimon Adventure Squad**

**Episode 2: Portal? That's new.**

" Agumon digivolves to….Greymon!" An Orange Dragon appeared out of nowhere in a small clearing facing a tyrranomon.

"Go somewhere Tyrannomon!" Greymon growled

"You know the Digimon Emperor wants to take over the Digital World so hand this area over!" Tyrannomon replied

"No NOVA BLASTER!" Greymon shot a ball of fire at Tyrannomon which missed and hit a tree.

"Nope no battle for you! Team!" Tyrannomon called. A black tower which looked like the Washington Monument came out of the ground. A strange black aura came out of it and Greymon began to become weaker.

"My Energy!" Greymon shrinked in size and became a small yellow digimon, Agumon

"Capture him team!" Some more tyrannomon came and picked up agumon and took him away.

"Help Tai!" Agumon thought.

-Digimon-

"Tai Kamiya pay attention in class" A voice came from the front of a room. The voice woke Tai up from his day dream

"Uh oh sorry Mr. Toketsu." Tai apologized trying to sound sincere. He was having a hard time concentrating on the lesson at hand. He was thinking of Agumon his best friend from the Digital World. It has been 4 years since their adventures together, now he was 16 in the High School's Soccer Team Captain. He was proud of himself, but he felt empty inside, missing adventure. His friends have been drifting apart too, Sora now was apart of her mother's flower shop and was apart of the tennis team. Matt was now in a Band and was always there making a song. Mimi moved to America, Joe was studying hard and didn't get out much. His only friend he was close with at the moment was Koushirou AKA Izzy Izumi. Izzy didn't do much other than being the Computer Club Captain, but he helped Tai with his homework if he needed it. Then there were Kari and TK. Kari he saw everyday, but she was always with her new friends. TK he hadn't see since he lived in a different city, but Kari said he was coming back.

"Taichi Kamiya! Principle's office now!" Mr. Toketsu ordered

"Huh?" Tai asked

"Office Now!" The teacher ordered again

"I'm going" Tai answered as he got his stuff and headed out the door.

Then his digivice started to beep. "Huh? What's going on?" He thought. The digivice beeped more the more south he turned. Tai started to run. When he got to destination he saw a small blue portal.

"What's that?" He asked himself

Then a quiet gentle voice came from his orange digivice "It's a Gate to the Digital World" The voice explained

"Who are you?" Tai asked

"Come and you will find out." The voice said then his orange digivice stopped beeping.

"Hm well I'll tell Izzy, then go" He said then got out his orange cell phone.

"_Hey Izzy come and go to the hallway leading 2 the Gym, There is a surprise waiting 4 u" _He text Izzy and waited

-digimon-

Izzy just got out of his Japanese History class and checked his purple/green cell phone. He read Tai's text and replied "_I'm coming…_" Then he ran to the destination

"Tai what's the big Idea...?" He said then catching his breath

"Look." Tai said as he pointed to the green Digital Port

"Woah!" He exclaimed then got out his Mac Book Air.

A screen popped up and he saw a familiar old man and bug,

"Tentomon, Gennai!" Izzy exclaimed

"This is prodigious!" He then Exclaimed

"What!" Tai asked shouting then looked at the screen

"Tai, Izzy. The digital World needs the help of the digi-destined Gennai explained

"Why?" Izzy asked with curiosity

"A human has turned up in the Digital World and is causing destruction almost everywhere," Gennai explained

"But Gennai thinks it's a bigger cause." Tentomon added

"Why?" Izzy asked

"A human cannot come here unless called by the Digital Gods, such as you two, the digi-destined and missing Ryo Akiyama." Gennai face darkened at the end

"Do you know what happened to him?" Tai asked

"Sadly no." Gennai replied

"So let's go!" Izzy said

"Yes go." Gennai replied

The two went through the Digital Gate and landed in a forest.

"Well let's find Agumon, Tentomon, and Gennai" Tai said

The two began to walk through the forest.

-digimon-

"Guilmon we need to go to the human world" A large yellow fox explained

"So we can see Takatomon?" Guilmon asked

"No silly so we can tell our partners about the rampaging digimon with rings on them." Terriermon explained

"Let's go then." Lopmon replied

"Yes let's go" Monodramon said

The group consisting of Impmon, Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Monodramon, Hagurumon, MarineAngemon, and Calumon began to walk.

"Now you hold on…" A blue haired boy said

"Who are you!" Renamon called

"You know the digimon emperor!" He chuckled

"No!" Calumon hided behind Lopmon

"I'll capture you!" He laughed and sent a Tyrannomon at them

"Everyone Fight!" Renamon called

"Ok Pyro Blaster" Guilmon shot a fireball at Tyrannomon

"Diamond Storm" Renamon shot shards of Diamond at Tyrranomon

"Double Tornado!" Lopmon and Terriermon Twisters combined and was thrown towards Tyrannomon

"Cog Crusher!" Hagurumon shot gears at Tyrannomon

"Badda Boom!" Impmon shot a Fireball from his fingers at Tyrannomon.

"Urg!" Tyrannomon cried as he fell backwards when all of the hits hit him.

"You Worthless Piece of Garbage!" The Emperor shouted and brought Tyrannomon back

"Master do we retreat?" A green worm digimon came and asked

"Yes Wormmon!" He replied and the two left

"Let's get out of this Forest." Calumon said

"We should." Impmon and the others agreed and went on their way through the green, quiet, and serene forest.

-digimon-

Woah what happened with Agumon? Hopefully Tai and Izzy find him. What is the Digimon Emperor doing in the Tamer's Universe? Find out next time in Digimon Adventuer Squad

**Episode 3: The flames of Courage! **


End file.
